Ninja In Black
by Synda
Summary: A duo of Hunter Nin From The Village Hidden In the Caves take part on a tragic assasination mission but end up geting involved in much more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHP 1**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both nations were at the midst have the after maths of the long drawn out war. People would walk aimlessly through out the streets pondering out how could something one clan played such a small role in cause so much bloodshed. With all this sorrow one could not deny that darkness would spread and take form and manifest itself into a physical state. The creature of darkness spawned from the very darkness of humanity was now unleashed killing all just to satisfy its cravings.

Soon by one by one the nation sent men in uniform over towards Hidden Ruin a fitting name to describe the nation the village is located in. The nation of Savanna demanded their bodies all those who belonged that clan. The treaty demanded it any member who was over the age of 8 and was a male must be killed and all females over the age of 10 must be put to death. A cold demand to end a war which would cost many more lives. The Tokikage was forced to make his obvious choice.

The men came quietly and knocked right at the doors of every house. "Do you or anybody in you house hold go by the name of Jakari?" the man in all black and in mask spoke.

"Why yes ,I am can I help you?" the man asked. Upon closer inspection they realized this man had the strangest eyes. His insect style eyes rang out like a bell in library. The men in black immediately seized the man. "What are you doing put me down" the man demanded.

The men in black without warning flashed before his eyes their permit and reason. "What this must be some kind of mistake I did nothing wrong...I did nothing wrong.." he screamed out after reading the document.

Jakari kicked and screamed as he was dragged off and thrown out onto the street. He landed hard on his belly. His senses telling him to run he tried but soon without warning a sharp pain slid through his back. He cried in pain as it went through.

He looked towards his side to see the red liquid begin to emerge from below his belly. It quickly ran through his mind he was stabbed and they were not here to capture or lock his clan away they were here to kill them. The man in black slipped the blade out and walked over towards Jakari. His wet blade dripped across the pavement. Jakari new this was his last moment alive and closed his eyes for the inevitable. The blade was raised high and with a sudden and loud whooshing of the air the blade connected. Suddenly there was a smashing of glass.

The two men in black quickly ran after the shadowy figure. The two men both well experienced knew what they had to do. The man by the name of Burakku a hardened Hunter-Nin from Hidden Cave had the trap formulated in his plan. He sent his partner Ihai another skilled Hunter-Nin of similar experience around the other way of the ally. Both would send clones around each corner and force the possible target to change directions and get trapped in the center.

The individual ran his foot prints thudded on the hard pavement path. "Crash" the sounds fallen and kicked out of the way garbage cans could easily heard loud and clear as the man ran for his life from his assailants. The man made a turn to see a shady figure blocking his path in a state of panic he ran the opposite direction and made a quick left, and bolted down that path.

Another shady figure appeared before him and attempted to grab him."Stay away!" a softer toned voice screamed. The man ran around a corner and right in his path and shady man raised his blade and swung it hard, the sound of the blade was followed by a blood curdling scream which was immediately silenced by the sound of a second swing of his blade.

Burakku and Ihai crouched over their victim to there surprise this was not a man but a woman. Her eyes did in fact match the description their sheet had described. But, to their surprise and to their disappointment the woman stomach was slightly large. To their shock this woman must have been at least 1 month pregnant which was defiantly not something they both wanted on their backs.

"Jeez, this is the part of my job I just hate" sighed Ihai in disappointment of what he just did.

"Don't blame yourself this is our duty and we must carry it out." Burakku replied."This is the sort of thing that brings me great pain to see happen, but it is are duty and we must carry on with it no matter what." Burakku then glances over to see a sheet near by hanging over a trash can. He proceeds to walk over to it and picks up the sheet and places it over the womans body and sighs.

"That was number eighteen and nineteen we still have ten more to go" Burakku announced which quickly brought his partner's full attention attention.

"Burakku, we only have nine more left see right here this kid is only 4 years old." Ihai replied."Good point we wouldn't want to have another incident like this" Burakku said.

The two men than took a couple more steps to discover the earth has shaken a little. They took a couple more steps the earth shakes again and to their shock the silent sleepy night was awoken by a spine chilling roar echoes in the distance. The temperature took a slight drop as the roar echoes again in the distance. "The beast approaches?" Ihai asks.

"Then we must move swiftly now and finish are task" Burakku suggested.

The two men rushed to their next house and much larger house compared to the last. They take their deep breath and kick open the door. Their in plain sight was two more of their targets. Ihai immediately without warning hurled his senbon right over and pierced both their necks. Both male and female bodies approximately in their mid forties lay limp on the floor. The two men in black walked over bodies. "They must have a child or two about in their teens around." Burakku announces.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Ihai remarks.

"Ihai, I'm a family man I have a couple of kids of my own back at home and I run a household somewhat similar to theirs." smiled the elder Hunter Nin. "And besides both male and female in their 40's in a house living comfortably is bound to have kids a couple of kids who now in their teens" he adds.

Both men walk up stairs silently upon further inspection they see photos of two kids in plain sight confirming Burakku's hypothesis. "I hate it when your right" grins Ihai as he stares down the two photos of the kids.

"I tolled you so", remarked Burakku.

The elder Hunter Nin was right about one thing This house had 2 kids the male one would be in the age of 17 and female must be in their 19 or in their 20's.Both finished their silent walk up the stairs.Their they heard noise from a nearby room. Both men spit up and walked down both sides of the hallway approaching a couple doors. Burakku nodded and signaled for them to strike. They slid a couple smoke balls under the doorway.

With a sudden kick of the door both man ran into their respected doors. Burakku rushed in and saw his shady target and slashed it. To his surprise it poofed away and he became trapped in a field of gravity there before his eyes was the 17 year old boy. His insect like eyes in tears sniffling up. He clenched his kunai hard as he raised it and approached Burakku.

"You killed my parents" he cried out. Burakku still struggling to move and break free but finds the grip of the gravity prison tighten up on him. "You...you would never have gotten away with this if my sister was here." He Cries out again now really upset. He trembles a little while he holds his weapon as he slowly walks to towards Burakku.

It was clear to Burakku this boy has never killed somebody before and was soft at heart not a good combination to have with you in battle. The boy walks closer but then he cries out in pain and falls to the ground there behind him Ihai stands and quickly yanks and pulls out his sword from the boys back. The boy was so caught up in his emotions he let his guard down just long enough to get struck down.The field of gravity fades away and releases Burakku from its grip. "Thanks Ihai" Burakku smiles.

"Your welcome, but enough of that lets move on" he suggested. The walked over the boys body he lay gasping for breath his lungs was punctured there was nothing nobody could do for him at this point.

"Mom...Dad.." The boy cried out in tears. 

Deep down Burakku was saddened over how mission this mission had to turn out, being a dad with kids of his own he knew it was any fathers worst nightmare to have you son's life cut short. The young boys cries for his parents struck deep at Burakku's heart.

"Ihai, you wait here I shall return momentary" he announced as he leaves the room and walks down the stairs.

Ihai listens on as the eerie silence his broken by footsteps that tapped as Burakku walked down the stairwell. All was silent once again as the footsteps ceased all could be heard was the dying teens labored breaths. With out warning the footsteps began once again as Burakku began to walk up the stairs.

Minutes later Burakku returns and lays the the kids parents by the kids side. Ihai than realizes Burakku's plans ,and walks over and picks up a small stuffed animal from the boys bed and hands it to boy.

"I'm sorry for what we have done to your family, but nothing personal its just are task and whether we like it or not that is the path we are forced to take as a shinobi." Burakku speaks to the dying boy in a soft manner.

The boy nods off slightly some how he knew this day would come but he was not prepared for when it happened. He slightly smiled in relief that he can now die by his parents side. The boy tightly grips his stuffed teddy bear and says his last words "Thank you" to the men and breathes his last breath. The boy's grip on the stuffed animal softened and he lay limp.

"Lets get move on I have seen enough heart break for one day "Burakku suggested.

Both men walked out of the house, Ihai scratched of the boys name and his parents name from the list. "Numbers 20, 21 and 22 are now taken cared of " he announced.

"I guess we have six more left than" Burakku replied.


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHP 2**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men take a few steps out of the house and the ground shakes again. The air was so chilled the men could see their breath as it touched the outside air. "We don't have much time left who do we have left?" Burakku asked quickly.

"We have that four olds parents, his 10 year old brother , his 13 year old sister but that little psycho is long gone and we that boy we just killed had an older sister, and there is also a old man as well."

"So we only have five left right?" Burakku asked.

"You are correct not counting Pirania."confirmed Ihai. "So whats all this huss about Pirania from what I heard? I don't believe I was briefed too much about her" the young Hunter Nin asked.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't around are village when it happened where you? Well you see that 13 year old prodigy from this village conspired to take are country over. simply put she organized her own little attack squad of some fellow Inryoku clan members,and some radical shinobi from this village and others. After-wards she you attacked our nations capitol, and declared herself the ruler and threatened to execute our leader.

At that point Hidden Ruin organized a counter squad to put an end to her plans once and for all and after a 2 day struggle, Hidden Ruin foiled her plans and restored order. Pirania then disappeared after-wards and vowed her ambition shall not end here and never showed her face again. Our leader was angered over how the clans of Hidden Ruin had too much free run of the village and wanted their heads on a platter, or else there would be war, but Hidden Ruin refused." he explained.

"Now I see, so thats why we went to war with Ruin." Ihai remarked.

"But thats not all the war ended with a treaty and that treaty stated all members of the Inryoku clan over the age of 4 must be killed and thats what we are on a mission to do. The man organized and wrote this treaty was a man of this village who goes by the name of Byouku who leads the Black Ops unit of this village. I have heard this man is hated deeply in this village but from what I have done so far I'm beginning to hate this guy too." Burakku added.

"I'm beginning to hate this man too, he must really hate the Inryoku clan to have to choose the kill them all off." the younger Hunter Nin comments.

"He does from what I heard and he values himself above everybody else and is sick and heartless man" sneers Burakku in disgust.The two men nodded in agreement as the ground shakes once more.

"Lets finish this quick."the two Nin nodded and decided to move on.The two Nin walked down the street and to their shock, the sound of doors slamming open echoed over the city as switched from its slumber mode to evacuation mode. The loud evacuation siren was blaring on as the people ran from their houses in fear.

"Now this is going to make are task more difficult." mumbled Ihai. " Not entirely we still have the location of their houses. The men in black raced through the crowds of frightened people. The people bumped into the two assassins and made the task of running more difficult. The two meant then in a flash of smoke disappeared.

The reappeared and resumed their hunt from the roof top. The loud deafening shriek of the beast echoed over the distance. The two men glanced over to see a large shadow approach the far side of the large front gate of the village. The creatures haunting green and orange eyes and brilliantly colored night sky body could be seen miles away. "So that is the beast of darkness Scorpius?" Ihai watched on in awe and fear at the beauty and hostility this beast displayed.

"You are correct that is the creature of darkness that was born from all the blood-shed and hate that last war spilled." Burakku remarked as he watched the demon scorpion approach the front gate.

The demon Scorpius raised its claw , and without any difficulty he smashed the front gate to pieces with his massive pincer. It let out a roar in satisfaction as the structure fell he crept into the town, his massive tail swung from side to side as his body crawled into town.

They watch as squads of of the villages ninja rush to the front gate to try to hold the beast off. The squads pass right by the men in black without any thought or care as to who they were. Their only interest was to stop that monster at all costs.

"The house is right there lets be quick about it." Burakku announces. Ihai nods in agreement and both ninja leap into the air and land on the roof top of the house. There they spot on the balcony the old man on their list glancing over at the monster as it entered his village. 

The two men slid down the roof and landed quietly on the balcony behind him. The old man remained silent until he let out a sigh. "My grandson is our only hope" the old man spoke out. "You two can kill me if you wish I have no regrets or any more tears left to shed anyway." The old man softy spoke out again. Burakku and Ihai stop and listen quietly to hear what the old man has to say.

"My granddaughter who I had trained myself caused all this , I had thought I had taught her well but...why would she do such a thing." The old man begins to cry. "She could have had it all to become a kage, lead our clan she was so talented and she threw it all away for her own selfish ends." Burakku listens on to the broken man shed his feelings out before him. He knew the the girl he is referring to is non other than Pirania.

"I'm sorry for your loss but we must complete what we came here to do." Burakku speaks out. Echoes of screams and explosions are overheard as the ground shakes again.

"I understand" the old man replies he lets out a couple loud coughs and turns around to face his assassins. "Please I have one last request to ask" The old man asks. Burakku looks over to his partner for his approval. Ihai nods and gives his consent.

"Name it and I swear I will stand by my word." Burakku asks.

The old man smiles and then coughs again as he prepares his last words to speak. "Help them get my grandson to the sacred tower and keep him alive afterwords make sure nobody harms him once the deed is done." the old man begs.

"Very well I shall keep my word old man" Burakku replies. Burakku walks over and raises his trusty blade towards the old man. With a hard swing the lethal stile was done the old man fell back over the balcony and landed with a sickening thud on the pavement.

"Number 23 is now taken care of" announces Ihai as he checks the old man name off his list.

"Look out" screams Burakku as he grabs Ihai and leap of the building. Ihai glances back in mid-air as a large bright purple stream of purple chakra skims the house and takes out the larger building in front of it.

The two men in black land on the pavement bellow rubble from the house falls down towards the to men. Ihai immediately stands up and takes to action. He makes his hand seals and soon raises his palms into the air. A barrier of eerie green light comes from his hands and shields himself and Burakku from the fallen rubble. Burakku slowly stands back up and thanks his comrade. Suddenly noise echoes from the house. The two men rush around the corner of the house and watch from the darkness.

"Bastard what are you doing with my son" a man yell out. A small child is snatched by some angry man.

"Its your damned family that has doomed us all now I'm going to get even." The man yells back in a maniacal tone. "You should all burn in hell together this kid doesn't deserve to be spared because of his age." The psychotic man yells out now in hysterics.

Burakku watches on growing furious with this man's actions. If this man carries out his actions he would have doomed them all. Ihai looks over at Burakku signaling him they had seen enough time to take action.

Burakku then channels bright neon green chakra to his hand. He make the necessary hand seals and was prepared. He rushes around the corner of the house his eyes like a hawk already spotted his prey and. Burakku rushed right in and slammed his palm and against the mans chest and grabbed him hard by the mans skin. The man panicked in fear as Burakku's grip tightened tearing at his skin. "Let me go damn it your going to let him live?" the man screamed out trying to plead his way out but to no avail.

"Ninja Art Soul Crush Jutsu" Burakku announced as he yanked at the mans chest. The mans head snapped back ans his body twitched as Burakku slowly yanked out some glowing with figure from the mans body. Burakku then snapped back hard and sure enough the man stopped moving his eyes fixated and staring into nothing ness. Burakku releases his grip on the glowing white object and it floats and fades away. Burakku throws the man's life less body to the side and turns his attention to the young boy and his family.

The boys father immediately knew who they were and frowned. "I see so they have come after all" the boys father spoke. "How many are left?" The boys father speaks out again his face showed his depression. Burakku takes a deep sigh and prepares for the upsetting news.

"There are only 4 surviving members of your clan left not counting the traitor." Burakku speaks out.

"So your here to just exterminate us? Is that it isn't it? Your just going to kill us all off like rodents?" The man replies upset over what is going on.

"Its not like we have a choice in this we are just doing as we were instructed you are a shinobi as well you of all people should have known full well the duties and the tasks a ninja must be able to perform without question." Burakku snaps back.

The sounds of explosions can be heard across town as the monster moves through it. People screaming and the evacuation siren has been sounded. "You men have no decency to come at a time of crisis to carry out your task." The woman screams out.

"Don't take it personally we are not here to kill your child only you two and your eldest daughter and son." Ihai replies.

"Well your out of luck I'm afraid. Hiru disappeared and this morning and we have no idea where he went and Pirania nobody has seen since her attempted take over of your nation." The woman sneers.

" Very well we shall hunt them both down later , but that still leaves us with one 19 year old girl and you two." Ihai replies.

"But first, we have a promise to keep for the old man" Burakku announces. The man and woman holding there son tightly wonder what this Hunter Nin from Hidden Cave meant by.

"What promise?" The man asked.

"Your son is this village and regions last chance to stop this thing and his dying request was for us to stop that monster, but to do that we need you son." Burakku added.

The young child clenched on to his moms side tight he had no idea what the his elders were talking about. These men in black frightened him greatly and all the noise and commotion was not helping at all either. "Mommy whats going on?" the boy asked.

"Its alright sweetie everything will be fine I promise." his mom smiled.  
Just then three more ninja appear in a flash of smoke these ninja were from Hidden Ruin.


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHP 3**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kubaru, Jin and Irinami good to see you" smiled the woman.

"Nice to see you as well." Irinami replied with a smile as she spoke with her friend.

"Whats going on here?" Jin asked the man and woman , He saw by the discomfort on their faces they where in distress and from the looks of it these two ninja in black where the source of it. "So what business you two have with these two?" Jin asked.

"Thats is non of your concern" Ihai snapped back. Simply put Ihai was not too thrilled to be questioned by the likes of some punk kid.

"I don't think I like your tone who ever you are, and from the looks of your forehead protectors and masks at your sides, I would have to say you Cave Nin are tad out of place wouldn't you say so?" sneers Jin as he twirls his Kunai.

Ihai watches the young Nin play with his blade and then looks up towards him and grins,"Unless you want to wear that Kunai in the next 10 seconds, I would suggest you get it out of my face.

"Oh really you come into our village and start telling me what to do? I saw what you guys where doing, I know full well what you mission was. As far as I know your weapons are probably drenched with Inryoku blood." Jin remarks as he eyes down the young Hunter Nin.

"Your on thin punk don't let my age give you the wrong impression, I'm not a member of the most prestigious Black Op's squad of any village in the world for nothing", Ihai announces.

The other member of male of the trio named Kubaru speaks out in Jin's defense and he like Jin was not too thrilled with these two Cave Nin telling them what to do.

"Oh really? You think guys can come in here, and expect us to take orders from you? We take orders from Byouku not you, and he is the leader of the Black Op's organization in are village while you two are just a bunch of tools for hire from a second rate villages Black Op's group", storms Kubaru as his temper explodes.

Ihai at this point erupts in laughter at Kubaru's comment, "You honestly don't know too much kid? Our village makes money off doing nothing but Black Op's, we take care of the missions that all other villages turn down. When somebody has a task that can't be done, we are the ninja that complete it. We choose quality over quantity, and if I remember correctly thats how your village lost the war", sneers Ihai.

"How dare you!" explodes Kubaru as he yanks on his kunai strap but is stopped by Irinami.

"Also for your information it was your beloved Black Op's leader Byouku that hired for us to do this mission, in case you haven't known that yet." smiled Ihai as he flashed the permit that was signed in ink by Byouku himself.

The three Chuunin gaze down at the document and confirm the signature is in fact Byouku's, but despite his signature they still wanted these two Cave Nin out of their village.

The ground begins to shake once again and the demons shrieks as it crept closer smashing through another building like a toddler would smash through toy blocks.

"Forget about that now we don't have much time that monster we'll be here any minute and we have to take him to that tower so we can take that thing down." Burakku announces.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that? That thing has already taken down the first two waves, its unstoppable." Kubaru yells. " I don't care who you guys are but this is our village not yours and we can handle this our way." he adds.

"We are ANBU in training and experienced Chuunin I think we know how to judge are chances by now, and from I see this is a pointless cause old man." yells Jin.

The young child hides behind his parents as he watches the strangers argue and yell in front of him. At this point Burakku grows tired of this mans pointless rambling, Burakku was a man of experience and seniority in his line of work, and he would be damned, if he ever had to take any s from a couple of 18 year old Chuunin who don't even come close to his experience. 

Quickly and without warning, Burakku vanishes and suddenly grabs a hold of both Kubaru and Jin by their necks and lifts them into the air. The Jin and Kubaru immediately out of reflex grab at the mans hands and try to get his hands off their throats but to know avail. They could feel Burakku's deadly grip clenching them harder and harder as they attempted to struggle and break free.

"Listen up you two little cocky little fucks you two along with this lady will help and assist any of the wounded and get them to safety, and further more I believe this village as well as the other damn villages, in my strongest opinion are foolish for believing young kids are mature enough achieve positions of ANBU,Chuunin, Jounin or even Genin for that matter." Burakku whispers into their ears and lets the information sink into their heads.

The two young Chuunin tremble in fear by this mans words of intimidation never before have they seen a man with this battle hardened experienced he knew and lived by the path of the ninja. They stare into his black and green eyes and watch his green and black eyes glow and swirl into a spiral like pattern. "What the hell are you?" Jin asks frightened by this man.

Burakku lets go and the two men drop to the ground they both cough hard and try to regain their breaths. "Good now get going" Burakku yells out.

"Yes sir" Jin and Kubaru reply and within moments Kubaru , Jin and Irinami are gone in a flash of smoke.

Burakku and Ihai now turn there attention to the young child."We request your permission to take you son with us." Burakku asks kindly.

The man turns his attention to his wife and she nods in approval. He smiles back at his wife.He extends his hand over towards his son "Its all right son they are not going to hurt you they are just going to take you for a walk thats all." the man speaks to his son. 

"Ok, dad" the child agrees but is still very cautious of the two men in black.

"He reminds me a lot of my son when he was at this age but now he is off on a mission some where while my 4 year old daughter is at home with her mother." smiles Burakku as he opens his wallet to show the two parents a picture of his children.

" Your daughter has beautiful purple eyes" the woman smiles.

"Thank you" nods Burakku.

The ground violently shakes once more and is followed by a second explosion, the two Inryoku parents realize they haven't much time to sit around and discuss their kids and decide to hand Kanabun over into the custody of the two men.

The man walks his son over to the men in black and lets his go of his son. The young child looks up to see the scary men looking down at him. The child now having second thoughts decides to go back towards his parents but get pulled back. His feet skid on the pavement and he looks back to see on of the men just grabbed him by his shirt.

The man lifts up the kid and tosses him over his shoulder. The young child screams out in terror over his sudden abduction."Mom, Dad where are they taking me. Damn it Let me go I to be with my parents" the young child yells out.

"This kid of yours needs some soap in his mouth thats not the kind of language a child should get accustomed to using." Burakku smiles. The parents jaws drop in shock that their kid would use that kind of language there first reaction would be to discipline but now was not the time.

The two men then began to run off. "Be strong Son make us proud" the kids parents yell out to their son fearing this would soon be the end for them. A large shadow slowly creeps up on them. The man and woman hug each other on last time and gaze down one last time at there son.

Just the men run off there is a loud and thunderous explosion. Ihai looks back to see the child's house completely destroyed and the child's parents gone. And right at the scene the massive beast of darkness towered above it."Mom...Dad.. Let me go I have to see if they are all right" the kid cries out as the tears begin to drip down his face.

"I'm sorry kid but either way there was nothing you could have done to save them" Burakku replies.

The monstrous scorpion stares down at the two feeing Hunter-Nin it lets out a sinister shriek as it prepares for action."s now we have to deal with this monster now." Ihai complains.

"Lets just get this kid to that tower and take this fucker down." Burakku snapped back. The beast takes another step towards the two men its nightmarish looks and chilling darkness felt where at there worse at this close of range. Seeing enough the two men run off down the empty streets or rubble and smoke.

"All ninjas this is a state of emergency we need all the help we can get we must hold this thing off for as long as we can all civilian woman and children are ordered to evacuate the village immediately." the announcement rang out over the PA system the town has set up.

"Well no s" Burakku yells out annoyed by the random announcement that they should have done hours ago. "This village has some seriously screwed up methods of doing things." Ihai comments as he runs by his partners side.

Elsewhere

Two young ninja watch on from a tall building. They see the beast and the damage its is doing. The male and female ninja have seen enough death and decide they must do something. But one of them is not up for the idea of both of them going.

"You cant go I wont let you should leave the village if you stay you know once this is over they won't let you live"

"I'm sorry Kakusan but its better to stay and die with honor then to runaway or to end up dieing without honor that my kin has long lost."

"All this was her doing why must you and everybody who's innocent must suffer because of her" said Kakusan.

"They take my one of my kin to save this village and now I must act as a shinobi and do my part as well and ensure this demon is defeated" she replied.

"Hehe for a girl you sure are more heroic then I am huh Tsuta?" replied Kakusan with a blush.Both Tsuta and Kakusan withdraw there weapons and strap on some extra armor and prepare to enter battle. And disappear in a flash of smoke.

Burakku still carrying the boy rush down the streets to approach the tower. "We'll get there soon" Ihai spoke out.

"Not long now lucky for us this monster ain't that quick on his feet." smiled Burakku. Without warning a squad of ninja rushed towards them. Burakku's first instinct was to defend but he soon realized these ninja went after him but the scorpion beast it self.

"Those idiots they can't be serious" Ihai wonders as he takes a slight peek back whats is going on. The ninja make there rush at the scorpion hopping around in a tight well organized formation they had their plan already laid out for them. "Close range combat against that thing?". "They'll be killed for sure."

At that very instance the beast let out its roar and and a wave of darkness came forth and knocked all the men down to the ground. The oily colored matter began to drip down and head towards one of the ninja who was hurt from his fall. "No... stay... away.." he cried out.

Just as the man looked away he was snatched away. And carried off by a familiar face he instantly could recognize her eyes a mile away. "Tsuta?" he asked.

"Yes its me alright." she smiled her sincere expression gave the man a sign of relief that and she was fairly easy on the eyes as well. Tsuta set him down gently out of harms way. "Get out of here now" she warns. The man nods in agrees and slowly gets up. "Can you walk?" she asks.

"I'll be fine be careful Tsuta", he replies.

Tsuta launches her self off the building and lands besides her partner in crime Kakusan and they both stair down at the death scorpion itself. "So its the Duo of the ruins themselves eh" Ihai speculates.

"Then I shall assume that Tsuta is the final target we must take down then?" Burakku asks. 

"You are correct" replies Ihai.

The boy looks on he recognizes that familiar brown hair and eyes."Tsuta?" he guesses. He squints harder and sees her physical features her full figured body and height and her shoulder length hair not like his sister who was less too young to have fully developed any of her female features yet. "It is Tsuta" the boy cheers.

"So what should we do Burakku? She is are target after all we can't let her get away?" Ihai asks.

Burakku looks back towards his comrade "I don't she is going anywhere Ihai." he vaguely replies.

The words immediately translate through Ihai's head and he takes one final look at Tsuta. 'I understand' he says to himself.

"Gravity Style Large Gravity Bolt Jutsu" yelled Tsuta as a large field of gravity rushes towards the demon.

"DARK ELEMENT DARK OIL SHOT" The beast calls out and with it a powerful surge darkness came and disintegrated the gravity bolt.

Tsuta and Kakusan watched on in awe at the power of this beast. They both performed another set of hand seals and soon Kakusan threw a wave of Kunai of mixed element chakra Kunai that surrounded the beast.Tsuta complemented his attack with gathering chakra in her hands and slapped her palm into the ground sending a shock wave under the monster. And soon a prison of chakra forms around the Kunai Kakusan threw.

"I think its about time this beast learns the true fury of the Duo Of the Ruins" said Kakusan with confidence and Tsuta nodding in agreement.

She takes a deep breath and prepares their most deadly combination jutsu."THE PRISON OF GRAVITY 5 ELEMENT PRESSURE FIELD" yelled Kakusan and Tsuta as the Pressure begins to increase inside the barrier as they attempt to crush the beast under a heavy gravitational force.

The Gravity Field Intensifies as the creature shrieks in pain. "We need more chakra" asked Tsuta getting worried. They look on as the monster attempts to smash open the field.

"If we can just last a little longer we might be able to take him down" replied Kakusan being optimistic as he can. The Demon now extremely angered sends a dark goop underground and it heads towards Kakusan and Tsuta.

The beast limps down a little as the pressure increases the pressure around the field vibrates and cracks open the pavement and shatters some windows. "What the hell is that noise?" Ihai wonders.

"Never mind that just keep running" Burakku suggests. The two men watch on as window after window crack and shatter and the pavement buckle down and crumble.

"We almost have him Tsuta I think we did it" says Kakusan with a smile. "DARK ELEMENT BLADES OF DARKNESS " Roars the scorpion as blades of Dark Matter erupted out of the ground forcing Kakusan and Tsuta to let go of the barrier. Kakusan jumped out of the way of 2 blades only to get struck across his back he grimaced in pain as the third blade ripped threw his Flack Jacket and dug it's way across his back leaving a nasty open wound that would be bound to leave a scar in the future. Kakusan landed on his feet and buckled over in agony as he could feel the blood drip down his back.

Tsuta leaped up into the air to dodge only to become surrounded she prepares the substitution jutsu. As the blades slammed into a stone pillar substitute.The Jutsu worked and she was out of the way of harm for the time being "Tsuta Look out" cried out Kakusan as a blade of Dark Matter heads toward her.

She leaps to the side at the last minute but the blade contacts and takes he left arm clean off "AAAAAH" screamed Tsuta in pain.

Tsuta looks down at her wound it dripped with black matter mixed with her own blood. 'What the hell is this?' she wonders. Loosing focus she forgets that she is off guard and that there are two more blades moving across the pavement as if they were a pair of shark fins.Thinking fast Kakusan quickly grabs her and jumps out of the way of another series of blades. They land right in front of the monster and gaze at him in shock of how strong this monster is.

"DARK ELEMENT DARK OIL SHOT" the monsters signature move begins to build up and prepare for its finishing blow. And at that instant another surge of intense darkness came forth heading towards not Tsuta and Kakusan but towards the group of ninjas heading towards the tower.

"NO!" yelled Kakusan he rushed right in the way to block the shot. Suddenly, he got knocked out of the way.

"GRAVITY STYLE GRAVITY BARRIER JUTSU" he looked on to see Tsuta in the way with her Gravity Barrier up. He beat on the barrier telling her to get out of the way. He gazed into her expression on her face she knew from the start they where no match and that this was going to be the end of the line for her.

Kakusan now in tears begs her not to leave him in this world without her, she calmly in tears says no and to get out of the way, she uses her chakra and sends Kakusan flying out of the way.

"Forgive me I want you to look after him for me and I wish too that we could have been together in the end" cried Tsuta. He looks on in tears as the Dark Blast hits and shatters the barrier and kills his partner from withing her barrier. As the smoke cleared her body lay at the side of the street blood splattered and motionless. As if she was just a rag doll cast aside by a dog.

Kakusan immediately rushes over towards her side he was depleted of chakra and with nothing else left in him to fight on."I will Tsuta I promise" Kakusan said to Tsuta with tears streaming down his face.

"No! where are you taking me that was my cousin back there I want to help her" replied the small kid. 

Burakku looks on slightly saddened by the results. He knew that was going to happen and she knew that too. She chose to die in battle and to actually make a difference rather then to sit back and wait to for the inevitable doom she was going to receive."I'm sorry kid but the best way you can help her now is to come with us" Burakku replies softly.


	4. Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHP 4**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The earth shakes once again then men take a glance back and watch as the beast begins to creep on after them. Its chilling body and Night sky body moved faster to kill these to men. Burakku looks back and examines the scorpion he begins to analyze a possible solution to their predicament.

The scorpions tail snaps forth like a whip and rushes right at them. "Look out" Burakku warns as the tail slams into the ground between them.

The two men back away and watch as the goopy black substance stained and discolors the ground around its mark. "That was close" Ihai sighs with relief.

"I got a plan Ihai follow me!" commands Burakku. Ihai looks on wondering what could his partner have planned.

"Alright lets go" agreed Ihai. The scorpion immediately retracted its tail. The boy gripped on tight he had a feeling something was about to happen.

"Kid you had better hold on." Burakku suggested to the boy.

The man took a deep breath and with it he saw his building of choice. "Lets go!" ordered Burakku. He ran towards a very tall building at the same time he focused his chakra towards his feet evenly and precisely. As they ran up the side of the building Burakku takes notice name of the building **The Sayian Gaming Corporation: The Next Generation Of Console Gaming**, Burakku just shakes his head in disbelief "What a waste of money" he sighs.

Ihai immediately mirrored his every action and soon both Hunter Nin where running up the walls of the building sweeping through the obstacle course of windows and balconies.

"DARK ELEMENT DARK OIL SHOT" the demon roars as it sends another blast of darkness towards the two ninja as they run up the building. The intense beam pierces into the building and trails behind them sending glass and shrapnel everywhere.

"When I say jump,JUMP!" commands Burakku his military discipline and respectability keeps his men focused and on the ball, while the dark beam keeps trailing behind them.

The scorpion cancels it Dark Oil Shot and whips its tail back and prepares to strike them if they jumped mid air. "Jump!" screams Burakku. Both men leap into the air. The rush of air grazes their hair as they soar into the sky. The scorpion saw its chance and cracked its whip like tail its massive tail zoomed through the air towards the Hunter Nin. "Idiot" smiled Burakku.

The tail comes within several feet of the men at the last second before impact. Burakku and Ihai spiral in the air and avoid the barbed blade within seconds. The two ninja land on top of the tail kneel down and wait for the tail to hit the tower. The men hold on as the tail approaches the tower. Burakku sighs with relief and for once can rest for a few seconds. They where just 50 feet away from the tower Burakku and Ihai stand in wait and prepare to jump through the window.  
The seconds seemed like hours as the building approached closer and closer.

Sweat dripped from Burakku's face as his breaths became even more heavy and deep. There in perfect timing both men leaped for the window. Burakku smashed through the window head first shattering it to pieces as glass fell everywhere he rolled across the floor shielding the boy from the impact.

He checks his surroundings and looks around he spots his partner nowhere in sight he looks on out the window ands sees his partner his foot being sucked down into the scorpions body. "s" ,he mumbles.

Suddenly a robed figure approaches him he examines the man and recognizes his garments are those that a typical monk would where. "Well its about time hurry if your wish to save your friend." The monk suggests.

Burakku picks up the kid "Wh..Where sh..Should I.. p...p..put him?" Burakku stutters in panic he did not want to have a comrade die on his watch not ever.

"There on the altar quickly before its to late." the monk commands again. Burakku looks around and sees the small shrine he walks across the hard tile floor and places him on the well lit candle filled shrine. "Good now step back and leaver the rest to me." the monk insists.

Burakku immediately looks out the window his comrade was now waste deep in dark goopy oil and sinking even quicker by the second. "Hold on!" he reassures his friend. The monk channels his chakra and performs numerous complex hand seals at a blazing speed. Burakku looks on in sheer amazement at the focus of this man and skill this monk has.The monks hands shined a eerie red glow. Within seconds the monk pointed one glowing red hand at the scorpion and one down at the boy.

The monks body began to stain sweat dripped from his shinny Shaved head has he kept his composure."Divination Blood Bond Seal" The monk yelled out. Now both the boy and the scorpion began to glow a eerie red. The monk then moved his hand that was pointed at the scorpion and pointed it down at the boy. The scorpion immediately stopped moving. The beasts eyes stopped glowing as its body began to dematerialize. Its body fell apart and disappeared piece by piece and slowly began to transfer into the boys body.

Within minutes the task was halfway complete Burakku watches on sheer amazement that this beast is now defeated. "I see, so they weren't planning on killing this monster all along, instead they chose create a jinchuuriki as a way of dealing with this monster and containing it and keeping under control, very clever." he smiled.

The last bit of the scorpion transfered into the boy as the last bit transfered a seal was placed on his body and numerous exoskeleton like markings appeared on the boys body as well as black tail marking on his lower back region. The task was complete and the village was saved. "Thank you" the monk smiled. 

"No big deal" shrugged Burakku as he wiped the sweat off his face. Just then a shady figure approached the two men and caught Burakku's attention.

Burakku immediately recognized him as Byouku the head of the Hidden Ruin ANBU organization. "Good job taking care of that demon now out of the way and let me kill the kid and end the nightmare once and for all.

The monk speechless from this mans lack of sincerity immediately steps in his way. "Out of the question, leave this child be." He defends.

"Monk stay out of my way." Byouku threatens.

Burakku who clearly has had a long night has heard enough, he cracks his knuckles and walks over to the man."You know what Byouku your just the man I have been waiting to see all night", he grins. And without any warning he punches Byouku hard into his stomach.

Byouku lets out a grunt and coughs up blood and falls down to his knees and grimaces in pain, shortly afterward Burakku follows through with a hard left hook and that sends Byouku flying into a wall that knocks the head of the ANBU out cold. "Like what the old man said out of the question." he smiles. 

Suddenly, it hit him, he then remembers Ihai and looks out the broken window. The sun was rising and pleasant and soothing sight for such a chaotic and blood stained night. He looks scans down and sees his partner patting off the dirt of his clothes."Hey, Ihai are you all right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I have been a hell of a lot better, when are we heading back home?",Ihai asks.

Burakku laughs at his suggestion "We still have two more Inryoku's left then we can relax." Burakku mentions.

Ihai immediately throws his kunai at the ground "Oh god damn it." he remarks.

Burakku laughs once again but stops to ask the monk if he can pray for the people he had to kill this night. The monk grants his approval and Burakku says one final prayer. "I'm guessing you will be heading out again." The monk asks.

"Yeah we still have two more left and these two promise to be even more difficult than that monster was." Burakku replies.

"Then I wish you luck" the monk bids his farewell.

"Yeah ,yeah whatever I don't believe in luck" Burakku practically replies and pulls out a box of cigarettes and begins to smoke. He bids his farewell and leaps from the tour and lands besides his comrade.

Both ninja then slowly walk away out of the wrecked town. They knew it wouldn't be long before this town was back to normal as with all towns it shall rebuild itself and grow stronger. The two hunter Nin then vanish head off on their quest to take down the other two targets and complete their mission. These two men eventual became known as the ninja in black.

Later on that day the child awakens and slowly gets up. He examines his surrounding and has no idea where he is.

"Wh..where am I?" he asks. I see you have awoken Kanabun so how are you feeling?" the monk asks.

"The monster.. where did it?"

"Gone those strangers took care of him"

"Who where they?"

"They are Hunter Nin from another village they track down and kill the bad guys and people that pose a threat for nation or have committed a crime."

"Thats sounds cool you think I could become one someday I cant wait to tell my parents, my family, my brother ,my sister and everybody else what I want to be when I grow up. Do you think they will be proud of me?"

The monk looks on slight saddened and heart broken by this child's words he could bear to tell him his family was dead and that those men where the ones responsible for it.

"Sure Kanabun, they would be proud of you." he replies with a tear in his eye.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And thats it for the prequel hope you all enjoyed it sorry about the long length but I decided to give it all to you guys at once.**


End file.
